


Apple

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [41]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Really just fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's really quiet and Liam thinks it's beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple

The fall air was cool against Liam's face, but not cold enough to bother him through his blue flannel shirt.

"Duck, Li!" He heard a shout and complied immediately, barely missing being hit in the head by an apple. He sent a glare in the direction of Louis, who had both throw the fruit and shouted the warning. Apparently, Liam couldn't get lost in thought for longer than a minute without chaos forming around him. Ah, the perks of spending time with teenage boys.

"Don't throw them, Lou," he scolded. "You're supposed to put them in your basket so we can eat them."

"Yeah! We wanna eat them!" Niall agreed, mouth already full with what Liam assumed to be multiple bites of apple.

"Spoil sport," the older boy stuck his tongue out. 

"They're gonna kick us out, you know," Harry reminded them as he reached for a particularly high apple. He was about an inch too short, so Louis boosted him the extra height and was rewarded with a kiss.

"Ugh, not while I'm eating!" The Irishman complained.

"You're always eating," Harry threw back, before returning to his boyfriend's lips. Even Liam had to admit, they were cute, in a sickeningly mushy kind of way.

Speaking of boyfriends. "Anyone seen Zayn?" Liam directed the question at Niall, knowing he wouldn't get an answer from the other two.

Niall shrugs. "Probably around here somewhere, being relatively normal."

"Because that's the worst thing in the world," Liam mumbled, beginning to search the rows of apple trees for his missing, or hiding, boyfriend. Sometimes, Zayn was too quiet for his own good and it was so easy to lose track of him amongst the whirlwind that was Louis.

He was about to turn back and check the other way when he saw a flash of black in one of the aisles. Zayn was sitting on his bucked, which was turned upside down and probably empty, with his sketchbook in his lap, clearly intent on whatever he was doing.

Liam approached him quietly, but not so quietly as to startle him. As he predicted, Zayn was drawing the apple in front of him, the detail never failing to amaze Liam at how talented the other boy was.

"You alright, baby?" He crouched down next to the tan skinned boy, running a hand over his arm. Zayn looked up with a bright smile that always left Liam dizzy.

"Yeah, just wanted to draw it, y'know? It's beautiful." The look on Zayn's face when he has a pencil in his hand can only be described as complete bliss and Liam would look at it all day if he could.

"You're beautiful," he responds with, instead, adding a peck on the cheek for emphasis.

"Sap," Zayn teases. "Now kiss me like you mean it."

"You know you love me," Liam is all too willing to oblige with Zayn's request.

"Mmmm," Zayn mumbles into the kiss. "That I do."

**Author's Note:**

> keep leaving me reviews!!! :)


End file.
